


Dr. Lecter and Little Will

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddles, Fanart, Fluff, Infantilism, Little Will Graham, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I didn’t know you could post art on here, so here’s something I made a bit ago for Demented_Soul for their fic,Don’t Leave Me...
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Dr. Lecter and Little Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demented_Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demented_Soul/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dont leave me...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187452) by [Demented_Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demented_Soul/pseuds/Demented_Soul). 



> I didn’t know you could post art on here, so here’s something I made a bit ago for Demented_Soul for their fic, _Don’t Leave Me..._

Check out my [Tumblr, PineNiedle!](https://pineniedle.tumblr.com/post/625849180914581504)


End file.
